


Sabotage

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the exact conversation TheBustyBarmaid and I had at one of our band competitions and we turned it into a story. Because I am a mischievous little she-devil who likes to win. If only I had actually done this. It would have been hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabotage

Jim narrowed his eyes in concentration as he snipped the fabric carefully.

Seb walked into the room. "Hey, Boss. Whatcha up to?"

Jim glared at Seb. "I told you not to call me that when we're at school!"

Seb held his hands up in surrender. "So, whatcha up to, Jim?"

"Nothing." Jim looked at him innocently.

Seb huffed. "Obviously."

"I'm not doing anything!" Jim shook his head.

"Really? Then why are you in another band's stuff?"

"Uh . . . Getting something for someone."

"By ripping their band uniforms?"

"Uh . . . They needed new ones."

"Uh-huh."

"They did." Jim muttered. "They were ugly."

"Okay." Seb shrugged.

"You're okay with it?" Jim tilted his head.

"You already did it." He shrugged.

Jim grinned. "I did a lot more than just this." He murmured.

"Fun. Tell me after we run." He held out his hand.

Jim grinned before taking Seb's hand and running while laughing hysterically.


End file.
